of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Men and Titans Wiki
Welcome to the Of Men and Titans Wiki Welcome to the wiki for Of Men and Titans, a superhuman RP set in an alternate Earth. You can help this wiki by editing and adding pages. TerraVersion1.png|'Terra Wilkins'|link=Terra|linktext=Tries to be a hero, but in her heart believes herself to be a monster somerfield.jpg|'Damien Somerfield'|link=Damien Somerfield|linktext=A recurring character in the RP series, he is a human immortal searching for inner meaning. Otonashi.Yuzuru.full.210458.jpg|Hiro Tamaru|link=Hiro Tamaru|linktext=One of NationStates Roleplayer "Rynagria" characters, based on Angel Beats character, Otonashi Yuzuru. Savior..jpg|Savior|link=http://of-men-and-titans.wikia.com/wiki/Savior|linktext=Savior is a Tiste Longa and one of the Protectors of the Multiverse 'Book I: Dark Times' A dysopian world to be correct. A government called the Order has taken over the world, and hunts down "Sinful and Hideous" Abhumans, such as Supers. RP link: http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=259295 Book II: Dawn's Shadow With the Order having collapsed by the end of Book 1 in 2017, one year later in 2018 events shift towards Cold Harbor which is holding its first democratic elections in centuries since the Order took over. But now a new threat has emerged, The Path, in many ways a reverse organisation of the Order that came before, advocating meta human supremacy and will stop at nothing to sieze the city and implementing their radical vision into reality. RP link: http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=260347 Book III: Danger Close The year is 2020, three years after the Fall of The Order, allowing countries to either be born or reformed. In the three years, many has happened since then, the rapid growth of the new civilization across the world rising each week. With the new world quickly growing, some of the cities and countries are to be built over the ruins of destroyed cities from the revolution, leaving many mysteries untouched. One of the city is called Millersville, a city split, in more ways than one. With the Order desperate not to be forgotten, will try to the something in Millersville, with a conflict coming, which side will you pick? RP Link: http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=280477 Spin-Offs 'Kyoto Guardian Academy' Kon'nichiwa! This is your local invisible roleplayer, Rynagria, and this is a spin-off of the Of Men and Titans series. The setting is nine years after the events of Book II and is in the city of Kyoto, in an academy to train how to control their powers, focusing on the student’s adventure that will be presented to them. All was going well, until mysterious events began to happens, people are disappearing, only to appear several days later, as if nothing had happened. What is going on? How will the students react? Is this mystery going to be solved? RP Link: http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=272234 A Place we Used to Know The Year is 2000 Six Centuries ago a dark force, being of chaos, the Hora invaded Earth. Mankind prayed to their gods for help but it seemed none would hear them, save one. Jrova, creator of all things had reared a hero for mankind, Jal. Jal trained with the Longa, beings of light, and slayed many monsters, horrible abominations, in preparation for his confrontation with the Hora Prince Kori. Gathering an army he made way to battle, challanging the prince on the terms that if Kori where defeated the rest of his kin would have to leave. Accepting an epic battle commenced, and in the end, though Kori was defeated, and the invasion over, Jal perished from his wounds. In the time that followed mankind became aware of some remnants from the time of the Hora, people born of Horan decent; Vampires, Magicians, Shapeshifters they called them, and against them new forces arose. In time splinter groups from these forces joined to form The Order, an organization devoted to human unity, and extinguishing the darkness. In 1886 they became public, and shortly after brought down the great network of the Vampires. Gaining favor, and support, they began uniting the world. Some however were not eager to join in human union, and war came about for both political, and religious reasons. In 1923, the world was at last in peace. It's been 77 years since the Order has brought peace to the world, and the armed forces of the world have slowly merged along side police agencies into a single law enforcing body, the OSF, Order Security Forces. As it's difficult to detect Horan blood, anyone with Abhuman powers are subject to the same legal repercussions. Imprisonment, and Sanctioning; or death. It's a harsh, yet perceived necessary aspect of life. In a Place We Used to Know Union, a rural township located in what was the mid region of the United States of America, now simply known as District 5 of the North Eastern Hemisphere. The town has been quite for the most part, and with a new Administrator (head of local government) on it's way the local OSF is doing it's best to keep the town in order. Though crime doesn't end for the benefit of just anyone, and even now, the OSF moves in on a drug bust, usually such would be a trivial matter.... Shadows of the Past The Path is an organization dedicated to putting Metahumans on top. They are the spiritual successors of the Order, planning to create a utopia where Metahumans rule all. They are a dangerous radical extremist group, bent on world domination. It was however not always so, once the Path was a group for good, working for fair treatment of Metahumans in a world run by the Order. The Path was once a group that provided a refuge for Metahumans to escape prejudice. But those days are long gone. This is the story of how the Path once was. This is a story of why the Path became what it is. But most of all, this is a story of what happened to the people who took a stand for equality, only to see two men betray all they stood for. It started with a death, as most stories do… RP Link A New American Era Welcome to Of Men and Titans: A New American Era. You will be citizens of the United American Republic, or for short just America. The year is 2027 and the world has settled down, slowly it is returning to normal once more. In America events are rising though that could threaten the entire world itself. Powers are rising within the Empire of Freedom that could threaten to kill many innocents. A terrible time is coming, it is as if the air itself has gone foul. It seems as if everyone within the nation is either weary of a coming storm or oblivious to it entirely. Read Part 1 here... Read Part 2 here... Non-Canon RPs The Vanishing There are unique individuals across the World; those with powers beyond comprehension who shape the World unwittingly and bring about great changes in their focus of survival. Their histories are varied - their lives and abilities diverse, and they are Vanishing. Inexplicably the World's Heroes and Villains alike are steadily disappearing causing strife and fear amidst those that remain; Superhumans are banding together for survival leaving most of the World unchecked and unguarded without them as their numbers are steadily drained but a time is quickly coming to change all that - are you one of those who will stand up for your right to live without fear, or are you one of the Vanished desperately searching for the answers? Latest activity Category:Browse